Tan diferentes
by Akira-yami
Summary: Están juntos sí, pero son tan diferentes...además quien sabe si esa relación merece la pena...Pésimo summary no lo tengan en cuenta¬¬ H&D Slash.


Bueno y acá está mi primer fanfic oficial, no sé si esté todo lo bien que esperaba...

Nada más solo intenten leerlo, se los agradeceré

DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes pertenecen al maravilloso universo creado por J.K. Rowling.

**Tan diferentes**

Pequeños y sigilosos que se perdían en la oscuridad y hacían que su corazón se hiciera un nudo con su garganta y tuviese que agarrarse más fuerte a la almohada, para no caerse, para no romper a llorar como un bebé, en silencio para que nadie lo escuchase. Era todo tan complicado, tan difícil y duro que se le hacía una montaña en sus jóvenes manos. Sus pies se posaron en el suelo en un intento de recuperar algo de la cordura perdida, volver a empezar el día como si no hubiese sucedido. Pero pasaba todos, cada uno de la semana y cada vez era más el dolor que se sembraba. Solo la luna iluminaba la habitación cuando se levantó y abrió el grifo de los baños entre sollozos contenidos y mojaba su cara.

_-Te quiero Harry, te lo juro- _susurró esta última vez mientras agarraba la mata de pelo negro y brillante y empapaba con sus labios finos y de ángel su cara hasta fundirse con los suyos, inseguros y temerosos de dejarse llevar.

_-Draco…_ _solo es deseo. Fuera de aquí somos enemigos- _dijo sin voz y pidiendo que ese sueño no acabase, rezando y contemplando aquellos mares color escarcha que lo tenían hipnotizado, si algo pedía, no podía negarlo, por rastrero que fuese. El rubio era su punto débil.

_-Potter, no quiero que hablemos de nada, estamos nosotros dos solos aquí._ ¿_No entiendes que lo de fuera es una maldita mierda?-_

_-No puedo, no aguante está presión Draco, me esta matando lentamente. Solo soy tu amante. _

Entonces el rubio lo había mirado con rabia, se había vestido rápido y cerrado la puerta sin darle tiempo a más explicaciones. Y él, el chico que vivió, que fue capaz de vivir ante la maldición de Voldemort, no soportaba no haberle devuelto el te quiero, engañado o no.

Preso de su aliento cuando chocaba con su piel erizando el vello, de sus caricias sinuosas. No podría olvidarlo nunca, era lo… prohibido, era su enemigo.

Y ese Snape, los había visto después de pociones y no lo perdonó aquel día, Draco se veía victima de la situación, pero disfrutaba siendo tocados por esas manos, seguro expertas, y sus ojos no delataron la presencia que los descubrió. Eso lo había hecho tocar un fondo sucio y oscuro, no se atrevió a encender la luz por si alguien se extrañaba. Nadie sabía nada, tenía que guardarlo delante de sus mejores amigos, celoso secreto y eso lo hacía sentir un farsante. Volvió a la cama y la sábana cubrió su cabeza, ahogando las súplicas, los temores. Una mano lo zarandeó y al mirar se encontró con el pecoso, que se bostezaba abiertamente, indicándole que fuesen a la sala común. Allí su amigo lo interrogó frente a la chimenea crepitante, deshaciendo los troncos, valiéndose de su energía.

- Te pasa algo¿verdad

- Estoy perfectamente- sus piernas se movían inquietas.

- Vamos, harry, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que te estás cayendo por las esquinas.

- Y si así fuera ¿qué te importa a ti?- dijo subiendo la voz, hacía mal descargando su rabia sobre quien no lo merecía, pero no aguantaba sin gritar a algo.

- Simplemente eres mi amigo, que crees joder, que me iba a quedar callado cuando tus llantos casi despiertan a todo el dormitorio. Sea lo que sea, no importa.

- ¿Has sentido alguna vez, que la persona a la que quieres es la que menos te conviene? Y aún así no logras sacártela de la cabeza.- sonrió con amargura y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, bajando los párpados cansados.

- Mmm, algo parecido Harry- respondió enigmático y sacó una rana de chocolate del bolsillo que saltó al suelo.

- El amor, debería estar erradicado, no sé, duele más que esta cicatriz y es más difícil que invocar a un patronus completo- El pelirrojo saltó sobre el animal y lo metió en su boca.

- No necesito que me des explicaciones, mira Harry, yo soy todo un novato y torpe en estas cosas, eres consciente de que siempre me estoy equivocando. Pero, hay algo en lo que no dudé un momento en que conocí a esa persona: dejarla escapar sería como matar una parte de mi alma.

Quedaron callados en incómodos, acompasando silencios hasta que Ron se ruborizó.

-Es una cursilería, si me hubiese escuchado Hermione decirla…- sonrió y bajó la mirada.

-Ron, es lo más inteligente que has dicho en tu vida- soltó el de ojos verdes levantándose de un salto y secándose los ojos.

-Oh, vaya, siempre sienta bien que te digan tonto a la cara- farfulló dirigiéndose de vuelta al dormitorio, con la almohada arrastrándose por el suelo. – No hagas ninguna locura que no sea necesaria.

Es verdad, su amigo tenía toda la razón del mundo, pero… no podría seguir aguantando mucho sin derrumbarse, con tantas dudas y cosas que decir. Cogió la capa invisible y se internó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala común de Slytherin, la contraseña salió de su cabeza sin ninguna complicación. Quería estar seguro. El rubio estaba de cara a la pared, tapado por dos cortinajes verdes, estaba tan despierto como él, tratando de soñar y… aclararse. Pero para qué. Harry zarandeó a Draco y tironeó de él, este no opuso demasiada resistencia, tenía esa actitud distante que tanto molestaba a Harry, y en parte fue eso lo que lo enamoró. Contemplaba el pelo rubio desordenado, cubriendo algunos trazos de su rostro angelical y perfecto, de porcelana. Quería tenerlo en sus manos, no separarse nunca, y al mismo tiempo que ese huracán de sentimientos acabase y pudiese estar tranquilo, en calma y vacío de emociones.

-Draco…- empezó vacilante, con las gafas empañadas y una gota de sudor recorriéndole el cuello y bañando su espalda.

-No me aclares nada, ya me dijiste lo que pensabas. No lo necesito- estaba dispuesto a darse la vuelta cuando Harry lo detuvo.

-Te fuiste antes de tiempo, ese día dije que era tu amante¿recuerdas?- dijo armándose de valor y encarando al rubio a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si, lo dejaste tan claro, que me dolió.- La serpiente era más débil de lo que pensaban todos los que lo observaban con orgullo, admiración u odio en Hogwarts. Creían que era el típico triunfador, el chico de hielo, que nunca se enamoraba, solo seducía cualquier corazón y algo más, que pasase por su habitación. El que jamás derramaba una lágrima… un cuento, una invención hecha por el mismo. Tenía miedo, a enamorarse, al fracaso, a lo que le sucedía ahora mismo.

-Escúchame, es verdad que me derrumbo, pero…- continuó acercándose un poco más.

-Siempre hay peros. – declaró con tristeza y rabia apretando los puños.- Te odio.

-Cállate Malfoy y escucha lo que este Gryffindor insensato tiene que decirte, pues es la pura verdad. Vivimos a escondidas, pero, a pesar de todo, del dolor, las lágrimas, los secretos bajo la luz de la luna, las infidelidades, te amo. Es eso simplemente, algo que lo puede superar todo, y sabes… me da igual que seamos enemigos fuera.

-Eres un imbécil- sonó la voz llorosa y el rubio levantó la vista y con los ojos enrojecidos miró enteramente al chico perplejo de pelo negro que se echó a sus brazos ahogado en llanto, mojando su camisa aferrándose fuertemente.

El tiempo había parado para ellos, entrara quien entrase, el fuego crepitaba pero ya no provocaba incertidumbre, solo aguardaba a cualquier paso decisivo, para su amor, para que de aquella sala común no salieran dos personas distintas.

-Draco, tú lo sabes, que puedo ser tu amante, es más ya lo soy. Todo para ti, todo lo que tu pretendas que sea, pero ámame.- susurró en su oído.

-¿Qué pensabas¿Solo sexo?, Harry, si te buscaba todas las noches era porque yo también logré amarte más que nadie. Tus brazos me sostienen de la mentira en que vivo, son un consuelo, la única causa de que sonría al menos una vez al día. ¿Todavía tienes dudas?- preguntó.

El Gryffindor no se lo pensó dos veces, tomó su barbilla y se entregó de nuevo a sus besos. Era como la primera vez que lo había hecho, caer y atraparte en un espejismo en que no distingues realidad de dicción, sueños o pesadillas.

Si solo fuese un sueño esos labios finos y esquivos que profesaban tanto calor, eran demasiado corpóreos…

Lo amaba, sí, ese era el perfecto término que lo definía, podía ser en secreto o a la luz.

Amor torturado, verdadero, que más daba ahora.

Al fin y al cabo ¿qué es el amor sino como un hechizo mal realizado que tiene una utilidad que nunca habías sospechado?

Entonces, te das cuenta de que te gusta equivocarte…


End file.
